Casey
by MilliniumLint
Summary: If Carrie was a boy.


**Casey **

When Casey Wright had yet an another unfortunate incident, nobody was particularly surprised. The teen had been the butt of their jokes for years; they were pleased to for a chance to chance to see him suffer. Frankly, the majority of the time they had caused the suffering, and would have been lying if they said they didn`t find pleasure in the action of doing so. It had always been that way. They never thought nothing of it.

What they didn`t know is how they`d really affected the boy. They didn`t know that all the wedgies, all the balls aimed right at his face, all the times they`d kicked him in the privates, tripped him in the hallways, all the laughs and curses and fingers pointed his way, the let`s-strip-Casey-and-throw-him-in-the-girls-room, or why-don`t-we-cut-out-pictures-from-_Playboy_-and-tape-them-all-over-Casey`s-locker, beating him up so badly he`d pee his pants, stealing his lunch money, the mocking notes passed about him, the whispers and writing on bathroom wall, slipping laxatives into his drink during the spring fling dance the year before, the bumps, bruises all added up. And somebody Casey Wright would reach his breaking point. That someday would come very, very soon.

Currently the boys locker room was slowly filling with mist. The room was a jungle of hot water, slippery white soap, and laughing, chatting naked boys washing off after gym.

Casey Wright was in the middle of it all.

And he hated it, showering in public that is. Having all of him out in the open just offered up more of him to the taunting boys` critical eyes.

Casey wasn`t exactly ugly, but he was different. Despite being 17, he`d barely hit puberty, so he was a lot smaller and weaker and rounder-faced than the other boys. He had pretty bad acne on his face, and his teeth were slightly crooked. Casey`s curly dark hair was somewhat greasy and times, his lips were chapped and his brown eyes were kind sad looking, like a puppy.

In high school, those who are different are targeted, that's just the way it is.

Presently Casey was taking his time under that hot water, despite being in the middle of what was sure to be just another laugh at his expense. It always was. He didn`t care. The warm water felt nice, and the suds made him feel clean, stripped of all the dirtiness and sin Papa says to stay clear off.

He couldn`t stay in there forever, though, and he had very little time yet to change and make it to his locker and English in time. Casey turned off the faucet and watched as the last few droplets sputtered out before coming the a complete stop.

Shivering from the absence of hot water pouring upon him, and dripping wet, he snatched a towel out of his gym locker.

As Casey dried himself off, he was very careful, rubbing the towel vigorously on his pale skin. He couldn`t leave a drop behind, lest it dampen his clothing a Papa ask why he`s wet. And of course Papa would know, just know he`d showered with them other boy and that was sinful and he`d tan his hide so bad he wouldn`t be able to sit for a week. Papa may be a deeply religious man but he often went by the motto, "spare the rod, spoil the child." And by no means was Casey ever spoiled.

So he took his time, drying each and every part of him carefully. Then something weird happened.

His penis had suddenly grew larger, and hard and stuck straight up.

If Casey were like most teenage boys, he would have probably would have let a few swear words slip. But he was raised in a strict Christian home, and instead let out a slow, stupid, confused, "Whaaa?"

He dropped his towel, and stared at it for a few moments, and then panic set in. Casey started thinking back to all the medical shows he watched over the years, since Papa only let him watch things that were educational, like nature documenteries and medical shows. He thought about the times when people had bizarre symptoms that were in fact life-threatening illnesses, and deformities, syndromes, or medical emergencies. And oh my God I`m gonna die, I`m gonna die, I`m gonna-

Casey let out a horrified scream.

Automatically all the boys spun around to look at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chase Hamilton shouted.

"L-Look! Look at what`s happening to me," Casey cried, shaking and scared out of his mind. "What`s happening to me? Am I gonna die? am I gonna die?"

"Oh my God," Noah Wikens announced, smirking. "Guys, Casey`s got a erection."

"Erection," Casey repeated slowly, confused.

"Yeah Case," Chase rolled his eyes, digusted. "Erec-tion!" He grabbed something out of his bag, the latest is issue of _Playboy_ and threw it at him. "Erec-tion, erec-tion!" He shouted and grab another magazine and tossed it at him. Soon the other boys had joined in, throwing there own issues of Playboy stashed into their bags and chanting.

"Oh God," Noah hissed. "Why din`t ya fucking take care of yourself. That`s frickin` disgusting!"

"Yeah," Hunter Samuels added. "Jerk it off!"

Then that became the new chant, and their voices rose as the room filed with mist, as they chucked the items at Casey, who just sat there, averting his eyes from the sinful magazines.

"Jerk it off, jerk it off, jerk it off, jerk it off, jerk it off, jerk it off, jerk it off, jerk it off, jerk it off!"

Even Seth Sail joined in, pulled out his own skin mags he`d stashed into his gym bag where his parents couldn`t find them and began throwing them along with all of them. I couldn`t hurt, I mean c`mon it`s just a boner, all guys get them, why the big fuss? Besides, it`s just Casey.

When Seth looked at Casey, he felt a mixture of anger, disgust, and pity. I mean, come on, you`d think he`d never had one of these before.

Seth stopped.

"Guys," He said slowly. "I don`t think he`s ever-"

Suddenly Coach Devon burst in. He took in the sigh of Casey, crouched and naked, a hard-on sticking up between his legs and crying his eyes out, surrounded by boys throwing filthy magazines at him and chanting.

"Boys, what in the world is going on here?" Coach Devon shouted.

Seth shrugged. "It`s just Casey sir, he`s got a boner, that`s all."

Coach pushed past him and went over to the crowd of teens.

"Boys, cut it out!" He yelled.

At once all of them stopped, and as soon as they spotted Coach, at least half of them turned red and quickly finished dressing. Coach pushed past them too and walked over to Casey.

"Casey," He took a deep breath and sighed. 'You`re alright, okay?"

It didn`t help. Casey was hysterical, breathing in and out rapidly, tears coursing down his damp, pale face, clinging on to the edge of the Coach`s shorts with a slippery hand.

Coach Devon quickly slapped the kid across the face, and the choking sobs subsided to whimpers.

"Shh, shh," He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Casey and pulled him closer, gently rubbing his bare back. "Shh, shh, it`s all right, they`re all gone now okay."

Coach pulled back and then looked him in the eye.

"Now Casey, I know they were being pretty cruel but look, you need to pull yourself together," he shook his head. 'C`mon Case, get up and take care of yourself. Jeez, you`re acting like you`ve had an erection before."

Casey stared at him. "Erection?"

Coach probably would have never believed it, but when he looked into the boys big, brown clueless eyes, he had no doubts. Casey Wright was innocent.

"You haven`t, have you?" Coach Devon sighed. "Well..."

**I don`t own Carrie, Steven King does. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
